


Creature Comforts

by SleepsWithCoyotes



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Archival Fic, Community: ironman7, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepsWithCoyotes/pseuds/SleepsWithCoyotes
Summary: What a thing to wake up to.
Relationships: Genjo Sanzo/Son Goku
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Creature Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Back to working on moving stuff over from the spambot...this one's from the 2007 Ironman7 challenge, week 6, prompt #4: "I didn't want to fuck you, but you're pretty when you're mine"

He doesn't know what wakes him at first, whether it's the feeling of being watched or how quiet it is, like even the bare wooden floors don't want to settle and creak, just in case they draw something's attention. His lumpy hotel bed isn't comfortable enough to let him sleep through that kind of held-breath hush, and he ought to be grateful for it.

He's starting to think insisting on separate rooms was a mistake, starting to ease his hand under the pillow for his gun, when the mattress shifts behind him and something groans, faint but feelingly. It sounds like Goku. Goku in a lot of pain.

_Idiot_ , he's telling himself as he rolls half over, fingers sliding off the grip of his gun, because what if it _isn't_ Goku? And even if it is--

If it is, then he's not the idiot here. They've talked about this--or rather, Goku's whined about it and Sanzo's put his foot down--and the monkey's got no business in Sanzo's bed. Not while Sanzo's in it. Hurt, sick, or dying is no excuse.

"That had better _not_ be you," he mutters, seeing the dark silhouette of a crouched shape sitting beside him. Curiosity makes him reach out for a shock of spiky hair, and he cards his fingers through the silky mess, feeling automatically for the edge of Goku's limiter.

Instead of a circlet of gold, he finds sticky warmth spiking Goku's hair into porcupine quills, creeps his fingers up the tapered edge of a pointed ear with mounting disbelief.

Son Goku whines faintly, flinching away from Sanzo's probing touch, and for a moment, Sanzo's hand hangs in the air, too stunned to be snatched away. Goku is...Goku's _gone_ , and his otherself sounds hurt, maybe dazed. It's probably the only reason Sanzo's guts aren't decorating the floor.

Whatever managed to hurt Goku badly enough to break his limiter, it's probably nothing Sanzo wants to tangle with without reinforcements. He's not sure he's going to get those, though, and morbid curiosity makes him reach for the bedside lamp instead of remaining stealthily in the dark. He wants to _see_ , to know what he's dealing with.

Son Goku growls when the light comes on, left eye already wincing half-shut amidst messy streaks of blood, but he sounds confused at best. He looks exactly the same as Sanzo remembers; though the moneky has grown, Son Goku hasn't changed at all. This version of Goku is taller, possibly _older_ if that makes any sense, with the sharp-edged features of a youkai and all their armaments as well: teeth and claws, fiercer eyes and keener ears.

He's watching Sanzo now, tracking his every move, but--and here Sanzo hesitates again--there's no threat in it, only something mute and miserable, not quite a plea. He doesn't think Son Goku expects him to do anything at all, much less make it better, but--

In the Temple, they keep cats to keep away the mice. The cats ignore Sanzo and he ignores them, a satisfying state of affairs for both parties. Only he remembers once, not long after Goku first settled in, one of the cats getting into something that disagreed with it, how it hunkered down with one of its littermates, not because it'd do any good, but because...he doesn't know. He prefers to lick his wounds in private. But maybe there's something comforting in it somehow.

He should restore Son Goku's limiter, do it now while the Seiten Taisei is still weakened. Then he can go and put several holes into whatever's waiting out there. The noise alone ought to be enough to wake up Hakkai and Gojyo, and then he'll have reinforcements. Simple.

When he gathers the words in his mind and reaches out to touch Son Goku's face, he gets no further than the first syllable before Son Goku cuts him off, not with a bite or a blow but by ducking under his hand and sliding under his reach.

Like his limited counterpart, Son Goku is all muscle and mouth and appetite; when he presses himself to Sanzo's chest, nuzzling closer with a pained growl, he's steel-coiled and sinuous, insistent as a strangler vine. His breath tickles as it whispers against Sanzo's neck, and though Sanzo intends to lay his palm lightly atop the crown of Son Goku's head, instead he finds his hand settling between Son Goku's shoulder blades. Where Goku's shirt has gone to is anyone's guess; Son Goku's skin is just slightly darker, baked a deeper bronze by the sun.

Limiter. Now's the time.

He stills again when he tilts his head to one side for a better look and accidentally bumps Son Goku's head with his chin, and all he gets for his carelessness is another half-pleading whimper. He hasn't been attacked yet, and he's starting to realize that he won't be. For whatever reason--instinct, familiarity, Goku's buried memories--Son Goku seems to have decided that he's--

Lips brush his throat, and he shivers faintly, instant heat curling in the pit of his stomach before his hands jerk up to close around Son Goku's shoulders and shove, pushing the creature back. The idiot doesn't even fight, just flops back with arms still tangled around Sanzo's neck, pulling him along. It's Sanzo who growls loudest when they land, hovering over Son Goku and leaning on the other's shoulders, staring down into great golden eyes.

Son Goku winces as he tips his head back, but his eyes are half-glazed and hopeful as he bares his throat, waiting for Sanzo to plant a bite there.

He doesn't want to, or he _wants_ not to want to, but all the reasons that made him turn down Goku and mean it seem suddenly not to apply. With or without his limiter, the monkey could rip him in half without breaking a sweat, but Son Goku doesn't have the memory of Sanzo pulling him from that cave to keep things civil, has no obligations to him whatsoever.

He'd like to think that Son Goku isn't _attached_ to him, but the vulnerable line of the creature's neck says otherwise.

Sensing his distraction, Son Goku bucks his hips up with a little roll and grind that Sanzo hopes Goku never, ever learns. For a moment, his focus narrows down to that single point of contact, the sharp blades of pelvic bone framing growing interest as Son Goku rubs against him, only half-hard now but not for long. There's no thought in what Son Goku does, no worries or plans for tomorrow, no " _Sanzo, Sanzo_." There's nothing but invitation and a claim to be staked.

He's leaning down before he knows he means to, eyes slipping closed as he breathes in Son Goku's scent, wilder than Goku's and muskier. He really shouldn't be doing this, but if Goku is tempting on his own, lying here at the mercy of instincts that seem determined to _give_ him to Sanzo, he's irresistible.

Son Goku whines hungrily as Sanzo's teeth close on the thin skin just under the monkey's jaw. At the same time, the lean body beneath him goes boneless but for the electric arch of spine. He thinks it ought to worry him more that the neck he's marking just happens to be attached to arguably the greatest killing machine alive, but all he can pay attention to is the deeply satisfied voice in the back of his head chanting: _Mine_.

That and the taste of blood give him the presence of mind to let Son Goku go, roll out of bed and stalk determinedly for the door.

He doesn't stop even at the questioning growl at his back, and when he throws the door open wide, what he sees is about what he expects.

There are corpses everywhere, mostly youkai, but a few of them look vaguely familiar from dinner. He can't tell whether the youkai chased their fellow customers out of their hotel rooms or whether the humans heard the commotion and tried to make a break for it, whether they were taken out by the assassins or Son Goku. There's always the possibility that the hotel is--or had been--full of spies.

Goku's limiter is a bright circle floating in a spreading pool of red, badly dented on one side and not far from a severed arm holding a youkai warhammer that's seen better days. Sanzo doesn't see Hakkai or Gojyo at all.

Marked or not, _Sanzo's_ or not, he doesn't think Son Goku is going to let anyone near his head for quite some time. If he's lucky, the monkey will pass out somewhere between the room and the Jeep. The limiter will just have to wait.

"All right," he says without looking back. "If you can walk, let's go."

He has a dragon and two heavy sleepers to find. He has a sutra to recover, and various gods to tell off for it. And he needs to find a way to get _his_ Goku back before he fucks this prettier, deadlier version through the mattress.

He's pretty sure Goku will take it as encouragement if he does, and it was bad enough when he only had Gojyo pestering him for sex.


End file.
